Dyna Blade
Dyna Blade is a character from Kirby series who makes an appearance in Super Smash Bros. Clash. She serves as a Assist Character, appearing as a Partner Assist and an Assist Trophy. She also appears as an unlockable trophy and has a sticker. As an Assist Dyna Blade is an assist character, obviously. She's tied with Zangief for highest health of all the assists, with a damage intake max of 215% per stock. She also has the largest hitbox of all the assists (being a bit larger than Ridley and a very low recovery rate, however, at only 3.5% per 5 seconds. Dyna Blade's A assist is an overhead grab. She'll fly a short distance and if her talons make contact with anyone, she grabs them and squeezes their head a couple times before releasing them. Being a grab, this is unblockable. This does very good knockback for an assist attack, KOing at about 115% and can be comboed into. However, the dash isn't the fastest thing in the world (at least compared to Dyna Blade's other attacks) and won't grab a few smaller characters on the ground. This attack does 3 hits worth 4% each, and the launch does 9%, for a total of 21%. Dyna Blade's B assist is a stomp. Dyna Blade flies high into the sky, and then crashes down with her feet. This also does good knockback, KOing around 130%. This does great damage and knockback as well, also makes a decent mix-up since the priority is good. Also quite a bit faster than the above move, and overall quite an effective attack up close. This attack does 18%, when blocked it does 4% chip. Dyna Blade's C assist is a flying fireball. Dyna Blade flies diagonally up and back, then shoots a fireball at a 45 degree angle. A decent counter to jumping attempts and to break projectiles; decent overall to help characters get inside on the other fighter. Not as strong as Dyna Blade's other assists, KOing around 170% making it still powerful. This does 13% with 2% chip. Dyna Blade's Hyper Assist Attack is the Dyna Flight. Dyna Blade flies into the background, zips around in the sky for a bit, and then dives through the battlefield as a pop-up attack of sorts. Extremely powerful if it connects, dealing 70% (8% chip) and KOing most charactes around the 40% range. Takes a little while to start-up, though, and if Dyna Blade is hit during the start-up the rest of the move is canceled. If you don't have it canceled, though, it's not very easy to air dodge. Like Zangief, Dyna Blade is an up-close assist who is very effective up close and to help approach with. She works well with grapple characters like Bowser and Black Shadow, or really any extremely slow character. As a Trophy Coming soon! As a Sticker Dyna Blade has one sticker in the game. Her only sticker uses her artwork from Kirby Super Star, and offers a Slash Attack + 24 bonus. This sticker can only be equipped by Kirby, Meta Knight, and King Dedede and is obtained randomly. Other None yet. Will be updated if Dyna Blade gets another role in the game or something in the game is a homage to her. Category:Assist Characters Category:Kirby universe